


Ein Koffer voller Wunder

by MultiColori



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Liebesleid und Liebesfreud, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiColori/pseuds/MultiColori
Summary: Die neue Freiheit birgt unerwartete Tücken. Alte Ängste und neue Herausforderungen sind zu meistern.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Zu früh gefreut

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Erstling. Erst mal auf Deutsch, weil ich da unbegremst mit der Sprache spielen kann. 
> 
> David Tennant und Michael Sheen prägen meine Bilder vom Dämon und Engel im Kopfkino. Darum neige ich dazu von "er" zu sprechen, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Für mich repräsentieren die beiden kein Geschlecht (Gender) und jedes existierende bzw. denkbare zugleich. So steht's im Buch und so fühlt es sich für mich richtig an. Wer sich nicht von Äußerlichkeiten ablenken lässt, merkt schnell: Nur ihre Liebe (TV-Serie) zählt. In meinem Weltbild kommt's auch nur auf die Liebe an. Möge sie jedes menschliche Wesen finden und in befriedigender Form ausleben können. Egal, wo Wesen oder Form zu verorten sind. Solange dabei niemand zu Schaden kommt ;-)
> 
> Was wir darüber hinaus für uns herausfiltern oder hineininterpretieren ist 'just making stuff up' (Neil Gaiman)... Erfindungen nach der eigenen Fasson von Seligkeit.
> 
> Freu mich über jegliche Rückmeldung. Gern auch zu Verbesserungen, Fortsetzungswünschen,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley fieberte dem Lunch im Ritz entgegen. Taumelige Glücksgefühle vibrierten durch ihn. Endlich frei. Endlich Zeit. Endlich freie Bahn für die Liebe.

Crowley fieberte dem Lunch im Ritz entgegen. Taumelige Glücksgefühle vibrierten durch ihn. Endlich frei. Endlich Zeit. Endlich freie Bahn für die Liebe.

Ihre Blicke tauchten vielsagend ineinander. Ihre Stimmen gurrten wie verliebte Turteltäubchen ein Prosit „Auf die Welt“. Sie plauderten unbeschwert darüber, wie der jugendliche Antichrist die Erde rebootet hatte. „Adam hat dir ein paar nette Kleinodien in deine Sammlung geschmuggelt, Angel.“, frotzelte er ausgelassen. Die Verwirklichung seiner Träume lag zum Greifen nah, wortwörtlich: Aziraphales positionierte seine Hand griffbereit auf den Tisch. Augenfällig offerierte ihm der Bastard eine Chance, ihn anzufassen. Es würde reichen sich minimal vorzubeugen, seinen Arm auszustrecken und sie mit seinen Fingern sanft zu umschließen. Ein Klacks, unzählige Male erfolgreich in seiner Fantasie durchgespielt. Alles easy going. Er neigte sich leicht vor, da kroch aus dem Nichts eine fette, dunkelglibberige Bestie über ihn. Das Monstrum krallte sich zähnefletschend in seine Brust und quetschte ihm den Atem [1] ab. Gedanken rasten. Sein Puls beschleunigte. Tilt, Game over! Hirn ausgecheckt, Fluchtmodus aktiviert. Die Aussicht, Aziraphale de facto zu berühren, katapultierte ihn stracks ins Aus. In seinem schlagartig durchgeknallten Inneren wirbelten Sehnsucht, Angst, Hoffnung, Sprachlosigkeit, Begehren, Hilflosigkeit, Zärtlichkeit, Beklemmung, So-Sehr-Wollen, Nicht-Wirklich-Können wüst durcheinander. Touché, mon Ami.

Fürs Protokoll: Hier kollidierten Crowleys verborgenste[2] Wünsche mit seinem best gehüteten Geheimnis. In über 6.000 Jahren irdischer Existenz hatte er nie, wahrlich niemals, ganz bestimmt never ever (!!!) irgendjemand intim geküsst, gestreichelt, gev....t. Weder Mensch, noch Dämon oder gar Engel. Seine Erfahrungen mit Körperkontakt beschränkten sich auf Begrüßungsrituale durch Handschlag, Schulterklopfen, hingehauchte Bussis[3]. Nicht, dass ein höllisches Regelwerk ihm das verboten hätte. Eher im Gegenteil. Verführung zu sündiger Fleischeslust wurde ausdrücklich begrüßt. Alle Wege ans Ziel, inklusive intensivem physischen Austausch waren erlaubt. Leider zu keiner Zeit seine Masche. In dieser Hinsicht verfügte er über makellose Unschuld. Er wäre sich wie ein Verräter am Engel seines Herzens und der Reinheit seiner Liebe vorgekommen. Entgegen dem betont coolen Auftreten war er ein romantischer Softie durch und durch. Ein ahnungsloser[4] dazu. Wie überaus peinlich gemessen an seinem tough Guy Selbstverständnis.

Derweil griff Aziraphale mit der ‚frivolen‘ Hand nach der Damastserviette, um sich grundlos die Lippen[5] abzutupfen. Das tückische Scheusal auf seinem Brustkorb lockerte den Würgegriff und verflüchtigte sich zusehends in die Unterwelt, aus der es gekrochen war. Luft strömte in seine Lungen zurück. Die chaotische Anspannung fiel von ihm ab. Sein Verstand schaltet nahezu vollständig auf regulären Dienstmodus. Die Ausführungen seines besten Freundes über das Programm der BBC Proms im September drangen allmählich zu ihm durch. Der verstörte Dämon ersparte sich zu mutmaßen, ob hier engelhafte Absicht oder Versehen wirkten. Und er unterließ es nachzufragen.

In den folgenden Wochen sackte Crowley in ein schwarzes Loch. Jenes Vakuum, das sich auftut, wenn ein unerreichbar scheinendes Ziel, ein unerfüllbar geglaubter Wunsch urplötzlich wahr wird. Mit der Punktlandung nach ihrer vereitelten Hinrichtung pumpte sich all die elektrisierende Energie und geballte Kraft rapide runter auf Reserveniveau. Beim Bentley hätte ein Fingerschnippen für eine neue Tankfüllung[6] gereicht. Menschen finden schlummernd Erholung. Ihm verschloss sich, welchen Treibstoff er für frischen Antrieb brauchte. Schlafen schied aus, weil ihm die Freude daran abhandengekommen war.

So fiel er in bewährte Muster zurück. Er himmelte seinen Engel heimlich aus sicherer Ferne an. Begegnete ihm mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit und überaus gewogener Aufmerksamkeit, vielleicht ein wenig nervöser und befangener. Sie knüpften da an, wo sie vor der Naapokalypse aufgehört hatten. Spazierten philosophierend durch den St. James Park, schlemmten in den besten Restaurants und Cafés Londons, schleckten Crêpes im Beau Château des Mille Gâteaux[7], besuchten Konzerte, flanierten durch Vernissagen. Die Abende endeten stets im plauschigsten Buchladen Sohos mit einem oder mehreren Fläschchen aus Aziraphales erlesenem Wein- und Spiritousenvorrat. Ihre Gespräche kreisten um unverfängliche Themen. Sie hänselten sich, lachten zusammen, schwiegen miteinander. Sehr abgeklärt, sehr harmlos, sehr gewohnt und immer auf der sicheren Seite – immerhin ihre eigene Seite – endlich!

Er wähnte sich seinem Engel näher denn je zuvor. So entging ihm, wie jener stattdessen weiter von ihm weg driftete. Die Abstände bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen verlängerten sich peu à peu. Crowley nahm es geduldig hin. Er lungerte antriebslos auf seiner Couch, eingelullt von bissigen Wortgeplänkel der Golden Girls, die rund um die Uhr über den Flatscreen flimmerten. Zwischendurch schlich er zu seinen Zimmerpflanzen, um sie emotionslos zu gießen oder düngen. Das erschütterte diese mehr als der übliche Terror[8]. Einige seine Lieblinge produzierten eigens ein paar dunkle Blattflecke in XXL, damit er Dampf ablassen könnte. Er registrierte es nicht einmal.

Nach 2 Monaten ohne ein Lebenszeichen von Aziraphale dämmerte ihm, dass etwas gründlich schief zu laufen drohte.

[1] Atmen war für ihn voll verzichtbar.

[2] Er war felsenfest davon überzeugt, niemand käme nur ansatzweise auf die Idee, er liebe Aziraphale abgöttisch.

[3] Denen er zumeist geschickt auswich.

[4] Die Theorie war ihm geläufig.

[5] Verführerisch rote Kusslippen.

[6] Wenn er auf Sprit angewiesen wäre. Die Betankung hatte er vor Jahrzehnten mit einem Fingerschnippen beendet.

[7] Hotspot in London, spezialisiert auf traditionell und modern interpretierte Gâteau Mille Crêpe.

[8] Sie waren sich längst im Klaren, dass Master Crowley ihnen aufrichtig zugetan war. Dafür kümmerte er sich zu aufmerksam um sie. Die Terror-Show war schnell durchschaut: Unter Stress brüllte er ein Donnerwetter in die Runde, schnappte sich eine*n ‚Missetäter*in‘, und verfrachtete das Opfer für ein Verwöhnprogramm in sein Schlafzimmer. Das martialische Quietschen des Aktenvernichters kam vom Tonband, bis er sich dafür einen Klingelton aufs Handy lud. Trotzdem zitterten sie respektvoll bei seinen Ausbrüchen. Er blühte davon auf und sie hatten nichts zu verlieren, klassisches Win-Win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Engel glühte förmlich vor Zuneigung als er mit Crowley „Auf die Welt“ anstieß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aus der Sicht von Aziraphale.

Der Engel glühte förmlich vor Zuneigung als er mit Crowley „Auf die Welt“ anstieß. Der Champagner perlte prickelnd auf seiner Zunge. „Adam hat dir ein paar nette Kleinodien in deine Sammlung geschmuggelt, Angel.“, spottete sein Dämon vergnügt. Wie zufällig legte Aziraphale seine Hand einladend auf den Tisch. Sein verehrter Erzfeind musste schlicht zugreifen. Er musste einfach! All die Jahrtausende des sehnsüchtigen umeinander Herumtändelns brüllten unüberhörbar danach. Nie, wahrlich niemals, ganz bestimmt never ever (!!!) besaß er genug Schneid, um über erlaubten[1] Handschlag oder Schulterklopfen bei Begrüßung/Abschied hinauszugehen. Ermutigt durch die jüngere Vergangenheit wagte er sich mit dieser simplen Geste in unbekanntes Terrain vor. Sein Herz trommelte erwartungsvoll in verrücktem Bebop. Sekunden tröpfelten wie Stunden, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Nichts passierte. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sein bester Freund versteinert auf die dargebotene Hand starrte. Sein ganzer Mut, all die Vorfreude schrumpelte jäh in sich zusammen wie ein Soufflé bei kalter Zugluft. Schnell griff er sich die Serviette und tupfte unnötig seine Lippen[2]. Innerlich versteift, plapperte er nervös über das Programm der diesjährigen BBC Proms.

In den folgenden Wochen trafen sie sich regelmäßig. Sie begegneten sich freundlich distanziert. Ihre Zusammenkünfte endeten stets mit zu viel Alkohol in seinem Buchladen in Soho. Aziraphale wartete inständig auf ein Zeichen von Crowley, das Hoffnung versprach. Ihm fehlte ein motivierendes Lächeln, ein anspornendes Wort. Die Erinnerung an den[3] Dämon in Schockstarre verunsicherte ihn zutiefst. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen eigenen Bedürfnissen und Sorge um das Objekt seiner Begierde zog er sich mehr und mehr zurück. Am Ende unterließ er jeglichen Kontakt.

Er vergaß zu essen. Weder heißer Kakao noch sein Lieblingstee schmeckte ihm. Er las hunderte Mal den Satz ‚ _Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle im Besitz eines schönen Vermögens sich inständigst eine Frau wünschen muss‘,_ ohne nur eine einzige Silbe[4] davon aufzunehmen. Fahrig huschte er mit einem Flederwisch durch die Regalreihen seines Shops[5] und unterzog sie nur scheinbar einer akribischen Inventur. Er ertappte sich dabei wie er beinahe eine seiner kostbaren Erstausgaben verkauft hätte. Da dämmerte ihm, dass etwas gründlich schief zu laufen drohte.

[1] Die himmlischen Vorschriften für Schutzengel im irdischen Einsatz erlaubten weiterhin Handauflegen bei Segnungen bzw. Heilungen. Die Berührungen bei der Gavotte verbuchte er unter Sonderform einer Begrüßung.

[2] Reiner Zufall, wie seine Lippen dabei einen herzallerliebsten Kussmund formten.

[3] Er bevorzugte ‚seinen‘ Dämon, es haperte am Glauben daran.

[4] Jane Austens _Stolz und Vorteil_ versagte ihm Trost.

[5] In Soho ging das Gerücht um, A. Z. Fell staube inzwischen die Bücher ab.


	3. Von der Rolle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein unerwünschter Käufer, Lord und Lady Grey führen zu Rousy Rolls.
> 
> Soweit er wusste, verzichtete das satanische Lager auf Abmahnungen, sondern exekutierte bereits bei Verdacht. Crowley drohte vollständige Vernichtung. Er wäre ihm unwiederbringlich entrissen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er musste alles riskieren, das Leben des Dämons zu erhalten!!! Um seiner Liebe willen, musste er seine Gefühle abschotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Bilder waren anfangs eine Lockerungsübung, um mir bei der Geschichte auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Als sie fertig waren, kam die Story voran und sie fügten sich prima ein. Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung. Rückmeldungen, Optmierungshinweise, Anregungen sind herzlich willkommen :-)

„Meine Assistentin wird entzückt sein. Bitte als Geschenk einpacken.“, verlangte der grauhaarige Gentleman gewinnend lächelnd. Geschockt von dem absurden Anliegen schrillten in Aziraphale sämtliche Alarmglocken. Wieso stand er - mit einem Käufer (?!) – an seiner Kasse? Ein dickes Buch lag auf der Theke, eine VIP Kreditkarte daneben? Aufgestört von der drohenden Gefahr für das gute Stück, riss er den unscheinbaren Wälzer hastig hoch und presste ihn schützend an sich. „Es tut mir leid. Ganz ausgeschlossen! Das ... äh ... Exemplar hat bereits ... hm ... ein anderer Kunde bezahlt. Mein Versäumnis, bester Mann, dass es noch im Regal stand. Leider gänzlich unveräußerlich.“, stammelte Aziraphale nervös. „Sie bekommen von mir das Doppelte. Nennen Sie mir einfach den Betrag.“, versprach der Grauhaarige. Der Engel schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und umklammerte den Schmöker umso entschlossener. „Okay, June hat es sich verdient. Mein letztes Angebot: ich biete Ihnen blind die dreifache Summe[1]. Alle Achtung, Sie verstehen sich aufs Verhandeln!“, lenkte sein Gegenüber großzügig ein. Aziraphale straffte seine Schultern. „Man nennt mich den Eliot Ness der Buchhändler! Unverkäuflich meint genau das!!“, wehrte er sich resolut. „Okay, okay ich gebe mich geschlagen, für den Moment. Mein Name ist Peter B. Tamax. Hier meine [Visitenkarte](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619833553649270785/die-visitenkarte-von-peter-b-tammax-aus-kapitel) plus die Nummer von meinem Hotel, falls Sie es sich anders überlegen. In London bin ich noch bis Ende der Woche.“

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/619833553649270785)

Der Engel steckte die Karte achselzuckend ein. „Bedauerlicherweise Herr Tamax, haben wir nun ganz bestimmt geschlossen. So ein lieblicher Tag heute, ideal für einen netten kleinen Ausflug, nicht wahr?“, trällerte er begütigend. Wundersamerweise verspürte Herr Tamax just das dringende Bedürfnis den Regent's Park zu besuchen. „Man sieht sich“ murmelnd verschwand der aufdringliche Typ in Windeseile[2]. Endlich. Aziraphale verriegelte postwendend die Tür und drehte das Eingangsschild auf ‚Geschlossen‘.

Denkbar knapp! Was war bloß mit ihm los? Er rang um Fassung. Es war nicht irgendein Buch, das er behütend an sich drückte. Diese spezielle, deutsche Erstausgabe hatte ihm Crowley untergemogelt. 1941, im Krieg. Aziraphales Plan schien wasserdicht. Er würde mithilfe seltener Publikationen berühmter Propheten ein paar Nazispione ködern, um sie zu enttarnen. Es war vorgesehen, dass Fräulein Greta Kleinschmidt vom britischen Geheimdienst das Spionagenetz bei der Übergabe in einer verlassenen Kirche auffliegen lässt. Leider gehörte die blonde Dame zu den Bösen. Statt die anderen hinters Licht zu führen, tappte er in deren Hinterhalt. Beim Anblick der schussbereiten Waffen stellte er sich bereits auf seine Entkörperlichung ein. Bis Knall auf Fall der Dämon gepeinigt über geweihten Boden hoppelte! Für einen Sekundenbruchteil unterstellte er ihm Komplizenschaft mir der üblen Brut. Dafür schämte er sich bis heute. Völlig abwegig, sowas dem netten Teufelsburschen zu unterstellen. Unwiderstehlich schneidig, glattweg zum Anbeißen sah er aus in seinem schwarz seidigen, maßgeschneiderten Zweireiher. Sonnenbrille und Hut verliehen dem Malefizkerl das gewisse Etwas, das ihm dotterweiche Knie bescherte. Beneidenswert selbstbewusst trat er keck dem finsteren Trio entgegen. Am liebsten hätte sich Aziraphale dem höllischen Draufgänger schutzsuchend an den Hals geworfen. Der lenkte unbekümmert einen deutschen Bomber um. Ein wahres Wunder half beiden unbehelligt die Zerstörung der Kirche zu überleben. Ein kleines dämonisches Wunder bewahrte seine Bücher vor der Vernichtung. Locker-flockig drückte ihm sein Befreier die Tasche mit dem empfindlichen Inhalt in die Hand. Unvergessen das verschämt glückliche Lächeln mit dem der berühmte Anthony Es-ist-nur-ein-J. Crowley seinen unausgesprochenen Dank quittierte. „Auf nach Hause“, flüsterte ihm der Dämon soft zu und entschwand.

Unfassbar. Crowley hatte nicht nur seinen Hals aus der Schlinge gezogen. Er hatte obendrein seine einmaligen Bücher gerettet. In dem Moment entzündete ein Geistesblitz eine längst in ihm schwellende Ahnung zu überwältigender Erleuchtung. Sie durchgleißte seinen Angst umnebelten Verstand. Gloriose Erkenntnis detonierte in seinem Bewusstsein. Von der Wucht der jähen Offenbarung zerbarst sein Bollwerk, hinter dem sich höchst sensible, offiziell verbotene Neigungen verbargen und entblößte: Er hegte eine unvergleichlich tiefe, allumfassende, innige, eindeutig irdische Liebe zu Crowley. **Ja, gewiss, ich liebe Crowley, so wahnsinnig, jenseits allem, was Himmel oder Hölle billigen!** Reglos verharrte er glückselig berauscht. Minutenlang erstrahlte er, einem nie gekannten Hochgefühl hingegeben[3]. Er hatte sein verschollenes Paradies aufgespürt.

Zurück in seinem Laden räumte er die Tasche sorgsam aus. Alle seine Raritäten waren unversehrt geblieben. Hoppla, er hatte 5 Titel dabei und packte 6 aus? _[Die Schutzgeister oder Merkwürdige Blicke zweier Seherinnen in die Geisterwelt](https://archive.org/details/dieschutzgeister01wern/mode/1up) _entpuppte sich als galante Zugabe des ‚kleinen dämonischen Wunders‘. Typisch für den betörenden Schuft, derart trickreich vorzugehen. [Innenliegend fand er ein selbst gebasteltes Lesezeichen](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619831068664741888/buch-schutzgeister-mit-lesezeichen-aus-kapitel-3) nebst persönlicher Widmung „ _Lebensmagnetismus, Angel, das isses für mich! Für dich doch auch? A. J. C. Auf Ewig_ “. Er reagierte verunsichert auf das unerwartete Geschenk. Handelte es sich um eine ironische Spitze angesichts des obskuren Spionageabenteuers? Schickte ihm Crowley eine leicht [verbrämte Liebeserklärung](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619832121187516416/das-lesezeichen-im-detail-aus-kapitel-3-von-ein)? Das wäre wundervoll. Oh, oh, das wäre alles andere als wundervoll! Ganz und gar nicht wundervoll! Man stelle sich vor, ihre jeweiligen Hauptquartiere kämen ihnen auf die Schliche. Der Dämon wäre dem Tod geweiht. Soweit er wusste, verzichtete das satanische Lager auf Abmahnungen, sondern exekutierte bereits bei Verdacht. Crowley drohte vollständige Vernichtung. Er wäre ihm unwiederbringlich entrissen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. **Er musste alles riskieren** , das Leben des Dämons zu erhalten!!! Um seiner Liebe willen, **musste er seine Gefühle abschotten**. Kein Wort würde über seine Lippen dringen, schwor er sich. Es bleibt beim rein professionellen Austausch zum gegenseitigen Nutzen gemäß ihrer bewährten Übereinkunft. Mehr nicht! Energisch verhüllte er seine Wünsche hinter einem neuen Schutzwall und verbarg das Corpus Delicti tief im undurchdringlichen Labyrinth seiner Regale.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/619831068664741888)

Um Haaresbreite wäre dieses einmalige Kleinod unwiederbringlich verloren gegangen. Der Engel schauderte. Die Erinnerungen und das eben Erlebte wühlten ihn auf. Jedes Partikel in ihm ächzte nach Crowley. 2 Monate, 17 Stunden und 33 Minuten crowleyfreie Auszeit entsprachen 88.893 Minuten angefüllt mit Sehnsucht nach und Sorge um den Dämon. OM, tief durchatmen[4]. Eine Tasse frisch gebrühten Tee würde ihm Ruhe schenken oder zumindest den Anflug von Normalität verleihen. Den Buchschatz parkte er auf seinem Schreibtisch, strich zärtlich über den Einband und trottete in seine Kochnische. Er füllte den Wasserkessel auf und setzte ihn auf den Herd. Earl bzw. Lady Grey hatten sich bei kleinen und größeren Krisen bewährt. Er kramte nach einem seiner beiden Lieblingstees. Weder vom Earl noch von der Lady fanden sich ein Blättchen in seinen Regalen und Schränken. Seufzend schaltete er den Herd ab. Natürlich könnte er seine Teedosen mühelos mit einem Wunderchen auffüllen. Es war eine Geschmacksfrage. Teekreationen von menschlicher Meisterhand mundeten ihm besser. Daher entschied er zum Lädchen von Signora Madaukaki am Ende der Straße zu spazieren, um seinen Vorrat aufzufrischen. Er verschloss seinen Shop sorgfältig und marschierte los.

 _„I Tre Cupidi. Das liebenswerte Delikatessenlädchen“_ verbreitete den verklärten Flair der Jahrhundertwende[5] _._ Die Inhaberin, Signora Freja Madaukaki, eine grazile, quirlige Dame undefinierbaren Alters jenseits der 60, betrieb den Laden aus Berufung. Manche munkelten Ausstattung wie Chefin stammten original aus der viktorianischen Gründungsperiode. Ein Unikum war die Signora allemal. Ihre variantenreichen, adretten [Kittelschürzen](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619832856627298304/signora-madaukaki-kittelsch%C3%BCrze-aus-kapitel-3-von) mit den 3 Cupidi hatten unter Insidern Kultcharakter. Sie vertrieb sie seit Jahren erfolgreich über einen Webshop. Ihre Kund*innen behandelte sie wie Familienmitglieder. Keinen entließ sie ohne ein kleines Schwätzchen über Gott und die Welt. „Einen zauberhaften guten Tag für Sie Herr Fell. Wie schön, Sie mal wieder bei mir zu haben. Was darf es heute sein? Ofenwarme Scones? Exakt wie Sie sie mögen: Innen luftig, außen hellgolden, buttriges Aroma, knackig-weich im Biss ohne zu zerbröseln. Sie zergehen auf der Zunge, versprochen. Wollen Sie mich womöglich überreden Ihnen das Geheimrezept meiner Scones zu verraten? Oder wünschen Sie eine frische Röstung meiner Espresso-Spezialmischung für ihren feschen Freund?“ Die letzte Bemerkung traf ihn bis ins Mark und ließ ihn verlegen erröten. „Ähem, er ist nicht _mein_ Freund, er ist _ein_ Freund. Und wir haben uns jüngst etwas aus den Augen verloren, Signora Madaukaki.“, haspelte es aus ihm. Sie runzelte kurz ihre Stirn. „Ach Jungchen das tut mir leid für Sie. Hoffentlich endet das bei Ihnen beiden besser als bei Jovis, dem Bruder von Jarvis dem Barbier, und seiner June. Von Kindesbeinen an machte er June den Hof. Verwöhnte sie mit kleinen Nettigkeiten, ging mit ihr aus, half ihr immer aus der Patsche, und all das Zeugs, was Verliebte so anstellen. So ein süßes Paar. Vielleich ein wenig zu zögerlich. Dabei sah jeder auf den ersten Blick, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Und dann, wumms, zerkrachten sich die Zwei wegen irgendeiner Nichtigkeit und sprachen kein Wort mehr miteinander. Sie hatte nur noch verheulte Augen. Er trank zu viel. Statt über den eigenen Schatten zu springen und aufeinander zuzugehen, verbissen sie sich in eiserne Funkstille. Schlussendlich zogen beide weg in eine andere Stadt. Das ist nun schon über 20 Jahre her. Hach, wie die Zeit vergeht. Naja, das ist bei Ihnen sicherlich ganz anders, nicht wahr Herr Fell? Genug vom armen Tropf Jovis und der bedauernswerten June. Was darf es sein?“ Aziraphales Gesicht verfärbte sich unter dem Redeschwall von Puterrot zu Aschfahl und retour. „Earl Grey und Lady Grey jeweils 250 Gramm ist alles für heute. [Tolle Schürze](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619832856627298304/signora-madaukaki-kittelsch%C3%BCrze-aus-kapitel-3-von). Wo nehmen Sie nur die Ideen dafür her, Signora Madakauki?“, wechselte er flugs das Thema. Sie musterte ihn eindringlich. „Ach wissen Sie, oft kommt der Impuls von meiner Kundschaft. Ein Momentchen Ihr Tee ist gleich fertig. Wirklich keine Scones, Herr Fell?“

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/619832856627298304)

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später kehrte Aziraphale in seine Küche zurück. Er schaltete den Herd erneut an. Vor seinem geistigen Auge blinkte der gestickte Schriftzug ‚[Wer suchet, der findet](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/619833104601874432/die-tasche-der-kittelsch%C3%BCrze-von-ignora)‘ neben einem Engel mit Schlange von Signora Ms. Schürze. Komische Sache, bestimmt reiner Zufall. Obwohl ... vielleicht ...

Er mochte keineswegs direkt bei Crowley reinplatzen und vorgaukeln, alles sei beim Alten. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon, seine Liebe zu verleugnen. Wofür war der überstandene Weltuntergang gut, wenn er weiterhin gezwungen war, sich wegzuducken? Blöderweise beruht Liebe auf Gegenseitigkeit. Die vermisste er gewaltig, fast so arg wie Crowley selbst. Was, falls er sich nicht beherrschen kann und den Dämon erneut in Panik versetzt? Lieben bedeutet zum Glück des anderen beitragen und nicht ihn ins Unglück stürzen! Willkommen zurück im Teufelskreis. **TEUFEL** skreis.

‚Wer suchet, der findet‘ ... vielleicht ... ein Ausweg ... Angenommen Sie liefen sich zufällig über den Weg, irgendwo an einem bekannten Platz? Er gab sich einen Ruck. Wieder schaltete er den Herd ab. Seine Wahl fiel auf „Rousy-Rolls“ ihrer beider Lieblings Sushi Bar. Stimulation aller Sinne war dort Programm vom leicht anrüchig gestalteten Innendekor bis zur sündig exquisiten Sushikarte. Zum Restaurant gehörte eine Lounge Bar, die für ihre riesige Auswahl ausgezeichneter japanischer Whisky berühmt war. Bei entsprechendem Geldbeutel öffnete sich auf Wunsch ein Separee für besonders intimen Genuss. Er fragte sich oft, wie es wäre dort mit Crowley bei einem Date allein zu speisen. Die Verbindung Sushi-Whisky hatte Crowley überzeugt. Womöglich litt er ebenfalls und ertränkte ebenda seinen Kummer? Wer suchet, der findet. Tapfer stapfte der Engel gen Rousy-Rolls. Draußen dämmerte es.

Die Sonne umfing die Stadt mit einem letzten purpurrotlilanen Schlussakkord, als er am Ziel ankam. Wer wagt, gewinnt. Sein Herz pochte wild. Seine Hände fühlten sich feucht an. Er unterdrückte sein übliches Zögern und huschte rasch hinein. Die gedämpfte Atmosphäre entspannte ihn ein wenig. Die Empfangsdame begrüßte ihn überschwänglich und geleitete ihn ungefragt an seinen Stammplatz. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Aperitif bringen bis ihr Freund eintrifft?“

[1] Hier pokerte er im Vertrauen darauf, einen grundehrlichen Verhandlungspartner vor sich zu haben.

[2] Jener stürmte unversehens Richtung Charing Cross, übermannt vom Wunsch den Hyde Park aufzusuchen. Dort traf er überraschend einen verloren geglaubten Freund. Frischte hocherfreut die Freundschaft auf und entdeckte mit ihm die Liebe neu.

[3] Yepp, für ihn fühlte es sich exakt so bombastisch an!

[4] Den körperliche Vorgang des Atmens erlebte er als entspannend.

[5] Der letzten Jahrhundertwende vor der Jahrtausendwende.


	4. Aufgescheucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bewegung bei Crowley. Queen liefert ein paar Begleittöne.
> 
> Die allerersten Regentropfen platschten auf die junge Erde. Aziraphale hob schirmend seinen linken Flügel über Crowley. Der schlüpfte Schutz findend eng an ihn ran. Seine Sanftmut träufelte tröstenden Balsam in seine seit dem Fall bestürzte Seele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal wünsche ich den beiden: Zack, Kuss und Schluss. Fakt ist: Klappt nie, irgendwas kommt immer dazwischen.  
> Freu mich über jegliche Rückmeldung. Gern auch zu Verbesserungen, Fortsetzungswünschen,...

„Ich schwöre bei Gott, als meinem Zeugen: ich werde nie einen anderen Mann aufgabeln ... in einer Bibliothek ... an einem Samstag ... es sei denn, er ist süß ... und fährt ein schönes Auto ... Amen.“ Autsch. Hatte er sich verhört oder geriet sein vergötterter Buchhändler ohne ihn auf Abwege? Sein heiß begehrtes Zuckerknuffelchen neigte dazu jedem herzallerliebst zu begegnen, was manche gründlich missverstanden. Die wettbewerbsfreien Tage der Edenphase waren längst Historie. Vermutlich würden sie heute kaum die Gesellschaft des anderen wählen. Ein garstiger Argwohn durchlöcherte seine ohnehin ramponierte Selbstsicherheit. Sein Geist spulte zurück auf Anfang.

„Da ist ein Apfel. Probier den Apfel.“, zischte er als Schlange getarnt Eva hypnotisch ins Ohr. Tagelang hatter er auf der Lauer gelegen, den Apfelbaum im Zentrum des Gartens vorsichtig umrundet und seine Opfer interessiert beobachtet. Zwei simple Sätze ohne spitzfindige Finesse entfalteten direkt ihre folgenreiche Wirkung. Adam und Eva kauten genussfreudig die saftige Frucht, da ereilte sie ihr Ausweisungsbefehl. Gesagt, getan. Gepflückt, geschmaust, gebannt: Sein Job war in Rekordzeit erledigt. Kein großer Triumph befand er. Getrieben vom Wunsch kniffligere Nüsse zu knacken, sondierte er die Lage neu. Auf der steinernen Umgrenzung des paradiesischen Gartens stach ein alleinstehender weißer Fleck hervor. Das sonderbare bleiche Etwas zog ihn magisch an. Es funkelte in sphärischem Licht. Er empfing eine wohlige mystische Wärme. Zweifelsohne tummelte sich dort ein übernatürliches Wesen. Neugierig glitt er näher. Die beiden prächtigen Flügel alarmierten Crowley. Oha, vermutlich der Schutzengel vom östlichen Tor, vor dem ihn seine diabolischen Spezi gewarnt hatten. „Engel voraus, nimm gleich Reißaus,“ ulkten sie in Höllenkreisen. Nach der schnarchigen Apfelnummer zwickte ihn Abenteuerlust. Ein verführter Himmelsbote als Dreingabe[1] brachte ihm sicherlich einen Extrabonus auf sein Punktekonto[2].

Die größte Gefahr ging von makellosen Sittenwächtern aus. Solche, von ihrer vermeintlichen Großartigkeit verblendete Engel, hatte Crowley vor seinem Fall zuhauf verachten gelernt. Sie blähten sich derart selbstgefällig auf, bis kein Freiraum mehr übrig blieb. Mangels eigenständiger Fantasie und Mut verschanzten sie sich hinter einem Vorschriftenkatalog. Dessen buchstabengetreue Einhaltung verfochten sie verbissen. Jegliche Selbstbestimmung erstickten sie gnadenlos im Keim. Alles unter dem Deckmäntelchen dem großen Plan der großen Allmacht zu dienen. Resigniert bummelte er irgendwann vage gen untere Gefilde. Satan und seine Kumpane nahmen ihn leutselig auf. In der Hölle gehörten Regelverstöße zum guten Ton.

Besorgt spähte der Engel in die endlose Wüste jenseits der Mauer. Crowley schlängelte sich argwöhnisch an den kurvigen Lockenkopf heran. Haare, Haut, Hände, alles an ihm schien flauschig weich und fluffig leicht. Unmöglich den Blick loszureißen. Der goldige Fratz lugte irritiert zu ihm rüber. Zwei zutrauliche, hellblau strahlende Augen erfüllten ihn mit Zuversicht. Crowley enthüllte ihm freimütig seine wahre Dämonengestalt. Aziraphale versuchte weder ihn davon zu jagen, noch tadelte er ihn wegen seiner Iss-den-Apfel-Tour. „Nun, das ging gründlich den Bach runter.“, kommentierte Crowley trocken die Vertreibung von Adam und Eva aus dem Paradies. „Bitte, was war das?“, wollte der hibbelige Blonde wissen. „Nun, das ging gründlich den Bach runter.“, wiederholte er. „Ja, so ziemlich.“, bestätigte der Engel. Die milde Stimme zerstreute seine Vorbehalte. „Hattest du nicht ein flammendes Schwert?“ Verschämt senkte der Angesprochene seine Lider. „Ja, doch es flammte lichterloh.“, setzte Crowley hinterher. „Ich hab’s weggegeben.“, gestand Aziraphale. Verlegenheit tupfte hauchzartes Rosa auf die blassen Pausbäckchen. Wow, das haute ihn um. Auf den Rauswurf der ersten Sünder reagierte Aziraphale mitfühlend mit einer praktischen Spende. Er überreichte den beiden Ausgewiesenen sein Flammenschwert damit sie gegen wilde Tiere gewappnet waren. So viel Mumm hätte er dem braven Aufpasser nicht zugetraut. Von seiner Herzensgüte berührt, verwehten die fiesen Absichten gegenüber Aziraphale ins Nichts, von wo sie nie mehr zurückkehrten. Seine unerschrockene Tat quälte den Engel mit Gewissensbissen. „Was, wenn ich das Falsche gemacht habe?“, wandte er sich Trost suchend an Crowley. Wie verückt war das denn? Ein Engel erhofft sich Zustimmung von einem Dämon. Ngk, mit seiner menschlichen Hülle passierte Bizarres. Sein Puls beschleunigte. Ihm fröstelte. Kribbelnde Gänsehaut überzog ihn. Zugleich breiteten sich Hitzewellen aus. Es keimte ein heftiges Verlangen auf den himmlischen Bastard an sich zu drücken, die ganze verdammte neue Welt zu umarmen. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen schimmerten hingerissen. Entzückt schenkte er ihm sein breitestes Grinsen. „Schon komisch, sollten wir beide versagt haben. Wenn ich mit dem Apfeljob richtig lag und du das Falsche mit dem Schwert angestellt hast.“, sinnierte er nur leicht spöttelnd. „Nein, das wäre überhaupt nicht komisch.“, wehrte Aziraphale ab.

Die allerersten Regentropfen platschten auf die junge Erde. Aziraphale hob schirmend seinen linken Flügel über Crowley. Der schlüpfte Schutz findend eng an ihn ran. Seine Sanftmut träufelte tröstenden Balsam in seine seit dem Fall bestürzte Seele. So zähmte Aziraphale beiläufig das ungestüme Temperament des Dämons, der ihn fortan sacht behandelte und danach strebte ihn vor jeglichem Ungemach zu schützen. Das Band war geknüpft und seither niemals abgerissen.

Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb, erinnerte sich Crowley lächelnd an den ersten Schlagabtausch. Okay, die beiden einzigen okkulten[3] Geschöpfe vor Ort besaßen automatisch konkurrenzlose Exklusivvorteile. Keine weiteren Abgesandten von Himmel oder Hölle um sie herum, mit denen sie sich hätten messen müssen. Aziraphale hielt jedem Vergleich stand. Damals wie heute. Dieser Engel ragte sehr einmalig und sehr einsam aus der Masse aller neun Engelschöre und der gesamten Teufelsbrut hervor.

„Thank you for being a friend. Traveled down a road and back again. Your heart is true, you’re a pal and a confidant. ...“, Blanche, der befremdliche Schwur kam von Blanche, Golden Girls, keine Gefahr, durchfuhr es ihn. Wer kam schon gegen 6.000 Jahre beständige Gemeinsamkeit an? Eben! Sein Riesenvorteil! Egal, wie viele Face- oder Brainbeauties welcherlei Geschlechts sich in Soho zu A. Z. Fell & Co verirrten. „Thank you for being a friend. Thank you for being a friend.“, summte er beschwingt vor sich hin. Schwungvoll hüpfte er von seiner Couch rüber in die schicke Küche. Er füllte die Pflanzenbrause mit Premiumregenwasser und tänzelte sprühend durch seinen Indoorgarten. „Tsssstssss, Leute, ich sehe XXL-Flecke. Das lassssen wir besssser sssssein. Ssssonsssst müsssssten sssssich unssssere Wege trennen. Wollt ihr dassssssss????“, grummelte er gefühlvoll. Verdutzt zitterten seine Zimmerpflanzen erst, nachdem er schon zur Tür hinausgeschossen war.

Hastig klemmte er sich hinter das Lenkrad seines Bentleys. „[Tonight, I’m gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I’ll turn it inside out, yeah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgzGwKwLmgM)“ plärrte es aus den Lautsprechern. Die Sonne umfing die Stadt mit einem letzten purpurrotlilanen Schlussakkord. Er düste im Takt der Musik über wunderbar entleerte Straßen in eine wundersam freie Parklücke direkt vor Freja Madaukakis Delikatessenlädchen. Mit Freja verband ihn eine lose, kumpelhafte Freundschaft. Manchmal meinte er, sie schon ewig zu kennen. Die Signora wirkte auf ihn, als sei Sophia Spirelli Petrillo mit Miss Jane Marple[4] verschmolzen. Vom golden Girl Sophia hatte sie den schrägen Humor. Von der Meisterdetektivin Marple die präzise Kombinationsgabe. Von beiden stammte der Hang, für jede Lebenslage eine Geschichte parat zu haben. Er hatte ihr geholfen ihre Homepage mit Webshop für die legendären Kittelschürzen aufzusetzen. Spitzenplätze im Suchmaschinenranking garantiert. Mit seiner Unterstützung betrieb sie seit Kurzem zusätzlich ein paar beliebte Socialmediakanäle. „Glaub mir, das ist Teufelszeug[5], Freja.“, warnte er und verpasste ihr überzeugende 5-Sterne-Bewertungen für ausreichend Zulauf.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/620568409501057024)

„Ciao, bello. Come stai?“, zwitscherte die Signora Madaukaki fidel. „Bene, bene carissima. Tolle [Schürze](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/620568409501057024) wieder, wie kommst du bloß auf diese Ideen?“ „Die Einfälle kommen zu mir wie meine Kunden, schöner Mann. Was kann ich für dich tun?“ „Bitte stell mir eine deiner süßen Cupidi-Spezialmischungen für meinen Eng...en Freund zusammen.“, bat er sie. „Oh Schätzchen, er war vorhin hier und verhielt sich fürchterlich seltsam. Stell dir vor, er wollte nur Tee ohne eine Nascherei!“, schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glatt behaupten, er ist unglücklich verliebt. Hoffentlich ist es bei ihm anders als bei John und Jack. Die zwei arbeiten seit über 25 Jahren als Concierge und Butler im Ritz. Anfangs trafen sie sich rein dienstlich. Dann verbrachten sie die Pausen gemeinsam oder gingen nach Feierabend in den Pub. Sie quatschten über ihren Job, ihre Hobbys. Irgendwann verguckten sie sich ineinander. Inzwischen besuchen sie zusammen Sammlermessen in ihrer Freizeit. John sammelt alles von der Comicfigur Gaston. Zeichnungen, Erstdrucke, Autogramme, Gimmicks – er hat sie alle. James tüftelt am liebsten an seinen Modellautos. Sein Metier sind Oldtimer. Beide sind Mitglied im Shakespeare’s Globe und genießen die Komödien und Dramen dort. Sie verbringen Feiertage miteinander. Sie kennen sich in und auswendig. Sie himmeln sich an und glauben niemand merkt’s. Happy-End? Pah, Fehlanzeige! Sie verhalten sich weiterhin so, als seien sie bloß Kollegen, die sich gut verstehen. John geht bald in Rente. Hoffentlich kriegen sie vorher noch die Kurve. Nur gut, dass dir sowas nicht passieren kann, Schätzchen. Was wolltest du noch mal?“ „Eine große Packung deiner süßen Cupidi-Selezione als Geschenk verpackt.“, krächzte Crowley, erschlagen vom Redeschwall.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/620568853064400896)

„[I don’t want my freedom. There’s no reason for living with a broken heart.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHP-qgzUVLM)“ Von _I Tre Cupidi_ rollte er die paar Meter in die wundersam freie Parklücke direkt vor _A. Z. Fell & Co_. Crowley griff sich das [süße Mitbringsel](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/620568853064400896) für seinen Engel. Unbeeindruckt vom ‚Geschlossen-Schild‘ stürmte er ins Innere. „Angel, ich war grad in der Nähe“, rief er in die Stille. „Angel? Aziraphale, wo bist du?“ Bange inspizierte er jede Ecke. Alles sah friedlich aus. Außer seinem Engel fehlte nichts. Vielleicht hatte er einen Ankauftermin für eine Erstausgabe? Oder er gönnte sich ein paar seiner Lieblingssushi im Rousy-Rolls? Nix wie rüber nach Mayfair die Bar gecheckt! „[Empty spaces, what are we living for? Abandoned places, I guess we know the score, on and on ...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t99KH0TR-J4)“, untermalte der Bentley die Fahrt pointiert.

[1] Das Konzept _Mehrwert durch Dreingabe_ überführte er später in die Geschäftsidee _Add-On_ bzw. _Add-In Käufe_ , was ihm eine Belobigung von Beelzebub einbrachte.

[2] Die Sünde war eben erst in die Welt gekommen. Ihre akkurate Erfassung in Himmel und Hölle in Register startete nachdem sich Himmel und Hölle über Gewichtung und Zählweise geeinigt hatten. Dämonen heimsten Punkte für erfolgreich herbei geführte Sünden ein, Engel für deren Vereitelung. Bei Menschen zählte die Schlussbilanz beider Seiten.

[3] Aziraphales bevorzugte ‚ätherisch‘, wie er kürzlich offenbarte.

[4] The One and only in Gestalt von Margaret Rutherford innig verbunden mit Mr. Stringer aka ihrem angetrauten Stringer Davis.

[5] Er hatte die Informationen aus erster Hand, da seine Finger im Spiel waren.


	5. Überrollt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stunde Null, Schildkröten und eine verlorene Wette.
> 
> „Kennst du schon das neueste Gerücht?“, überfiel ihn unversehens Michael „Gerücht? Was hat Luzifer angestellt?“ „Ausnahmsweise nichts. Es geht die Story rum, Gott verlängert um eine Woche, weil alle mit ihren Vorbereitungen im Rückstand sind. Drum gönn ich mir grad ein Päuschen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freu mich über jegliche Rückmeldung. Gern auch zu Verbesserungen, Fortsetzungswünschen,...

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!“, wollte Aziraphale abwehren. Stattdessen nickte er der Empfangsdame vom Rousy-Rolls matt zu. Wer immer Crowley ‚seinen Freund‘ nannte, lag damit richtig. Crowley war sein Freund! Nur eben nicht _sein_ Freund. Leider. „Bitte schön, Herr Fell. Der Aperitif kommt gleich. Alles soweit gut bei Ihnen?“ „Vorzüglich. Sie sind immer so aufmerksam, Teuerste.“, bestätigte er halbherzig. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie ihn allein. Wenige Minuten später goss ihm der Kellner optimal temperierte Junmai Ginjo-Sake in seinen Zedernholzbecher. Möchten Sie mit dem Rest warten, bis Ihr Freund eingetroffen ist, Herr Fell?“. „Ja, bitte“, kam es kurzangebunden von ihm. Damit verschaffte er sich hoffentlich eine Verschnaufpause.

Ungewöhnlich genug für ihn einer spontanen Anwandlung zu folgen. Seit der Misere nach seinem bisher einzigen, impulsiven Akt hatte er sich kontinuierlich gedrosselt. Erst denken, dann handeln. An diese Maxime hielt er sich standhaft. Außer bei Crowley. Bei Crowley funkten seine Gefühle dazwischen. Schon immer. Seit der Stunde Null.

Die Vorbereitungen zum Projekt Erde liefen auf Hochtouren. Die Terminleiste für den anstehenden Livegang war mit 6 Produktionstagen extrem eng getaktet. Freizeitausgleich winkte frühestens nach gelungener Einweihung ab Tag 7 Erdzeit. Sein Boss wünschte den Beitrag für die Reptilienformen asap auf seinem Schreibtisch. Angespannt grübelte er über Skizzen eines Tieres mit schillernden Schuppen. Er zermarterte seit Stunden sein Hirn, um die aussichtsreichsten Favoriten zu filtern. Ringsum lagen stapelweise Entwürfe verstreut in unterschiedlichsten Ausführungen: Leibe in kurz, lang, dick, dünn, breit, schmal, viereckig, rund ... auf 2 Beinen plus 2 Flügel, mit 4, 17, 230 Armen ... nur Körper ohne Gliedmaße ... Außenhülle diskret kariert, unauffällig uni, knallfarben kontrastiert, mit Tag-Nacht-Anpassung oder Farbwechselmodus ... Augen oval, quadratisch, spiralig ... Nase ja/nein ... Mund, Zähne, Zunge, Skelett, Muskeln, Haut ... Kreislauf, Stoffwechsel, Fortbewegung, Wahrnehmung ... Beute beziehungsweise Beutegreifer gar beides, Beuteschema ... Fortpflanzung, Nesthocker versus Nestflüchter, ... Verständigung, Sozialverhalten, Lebensdauer??? Es gab haufenweise Kleinigkeiten zu bedenken. Der Engelsfürst sichtete seine Konzepte und übertrug sorgfältig Pro und Kontra in seine persönliche Hit-und-Shit-Liste. Aziraphale mühte sich redlich durch gehorsame Pflichterfüllung positiv aufzufallen.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/image/622449944202182656https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/622449944202182656/f%C3%BCr-kapitel-5-von-ein-koffer-voller-wunder)

Vor seinem direkten Vorgesetzten hatte er ~~Höllen~~ ~~Heiden~~ Riesen ~~angst~~ respekt. Gabriel, ein fantasieloser, bürokratischer Wichtigtuer, akzeptierte nur Perfektion definiert über sein eigenes, unantastbares Vorbild. Seine Untergebenen scheuchte und triezte er mit besten Absichten und miesesten Mitteln. Er wurde schnell ungehalten, sobald er den großen Plan gefährdet sah. Bissig stichelte er über jede Verfehlung und putzte Aziraphale vor dem gesamten Team runter. „Schaut her und bestaunt mit mir einen Irrwitz. Unser Engelsfürst, dessen Name mit A wie Anfang von allem Elend beginnt, hat hemmungslos alle Vorschriften und Empfehlungen ignoriert. Wahnsinnsergebnis, nenn ich das. Und damit verschwendet er seine, meine und eure Zeit! Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an mir, alles stromlinienförmig und widerspruchsfrei. Das ist unser Weg. Auch deiner Aziraphale, halte dich gefälligst daran. Keine Spielereien mehr mit wilden Farben, Formen oder Mustern. Haben wir uns verstanden?“ Resigniert stimmte Aziraphale mit einem unmerklichen, zutiefst beschämten Kopfnicken zu. Solche Ausbrüche trafen ihn schwer. Er empfand es entwürdigend offen zusammengestaucht zu werden. Manchmal träumte er davon sich in eine undurchdringliche Höhle verkriechen zu können. Der Wunsch inspirierte ihn dazu einen Vierfüßler mit integriertem Rückzugsort aus hartem Knochenpanzer zu designen.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/621028339712425984/aziraphales-wahrscheinliche-favoriten-unter-den)

„Kennst du schon das neueste Gerücht?“, überfiel ihn unversehens Michael. „Gerücht? Was hat Luzifer angestellt?“ „Ausnahmsweise nichts. Es geht die Story rum, Gott verlängert um eine Woche, weil alle mit ihren Vorbereitungen im Rückstand sind. Drum gönn ich mir grad ein Päuschen.“, vertraute ihm der Erzengel an. „Aha.“, Aziraphale kräuselte die Stirn. Eventuell ein unerfindlicher Schlenker im großen Plan. Hoffnung knospte. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Wette?“, erkundigte sich Michael. „Eine Wette, warum bzw. worum?“, seine Neugier war geweckt. “Ein Unding, eine komplette Welt mit allem Pipapo in knapp einer Woche hinzuklotzen. Das verleitet zu überhastetem Dahingeschludere mit chaotischen Resultaten. Nach Plan fertig sein oder nicht sein, darauf lass uns wetten. Mein feuriges Schwert wird mein Einsatz. Und du?“ Das Flammenschwert erfüllte Erzengel Michael mit Stolz[1] . Niemand außer ihm durfte es je anfassen. Das verhieß eine sichere Bank. Eine Verlängerung erlaubte die Erde nobler mit verbesserten Qualitätsstandards zu formen. Siegesgewiss verkündete Aziraphale: „Also ... ich melde mich freiwillig für den ersten Wachdienst am Baum der Erkenntnis in Eden. Gott wird uns mehr Zeit spendieren!“ „Top, die Wette gilt. Mein Schwert, wenn du Recht hast. Du schiebst Wache, sofern wir es just in time schaffen.“, schlug der Erzengel ein. Prompt verlor er und landete holterdiepolter am Osttor vom Garten Eden. Michael überließ ihm großzügig das Flammenschwert. Aziraphale dämmerte übertölpelt worden zu sein.

Eden entpuppte sich als üppig blühende Oase inmitten einer nicht enden wollenden Wüste. In ihr vibrierte es vor Lebendigkeit. Er erinnerte sich an die Rohfassungen und Muster der Schöpfung, an denen alle so hart gearbeitet hatten. Ein schwacher Abglanz dessen, was sich um ihn herum entfaltete.  
Besagter schutzbedürftige Baum wuchs im Zentrum. An ihm prangte ein auffälliges Verbotsschild „Früchteverzehr untersagt. Eltern haften für Ihre Kinder.“ Zwischen den mit Blüten überladenen Zweigen hingen pralle, rote Äpfel. Ihm oblag, ihn vor unerlaubter Ernte zu bewahren. Gewissenhaft zählte er bei Dienstantritt den Obstbestand. Es galt 25 Paradiesfrüchte zu verteidigen. Stündlich inspizierte und bestätigte er deren Vollständigkeit. Daneben erfasste er, wie seine menschliche Hülle auf Außenreize reagierte. Ihm gefielen die Empfindungen, wenn ein seichter Luftzug seine Haut entlangstrich oder die Sonne ihn mit ihrer Wärme liebkoste. Den Baum erkor zu seinem Studienobjekt. Damit behielt er den Überblick und gewann ein sicheres Gespür für jedes Detail. Er prägte sich ein, wann Bienen vorbei summten, welche Vögel über ihm flatterten. Unter den Bodenbewohnern stach eine riesige dunkle Schlange hervor, die morgens, mittags und abends aus dem Wiesengrund brach. Sie umrundete einmal sein Schutzobjekt und verzog sich zurück ins Erdreich. Adam und Eva, zwei neu angesiedelte Ebenbilder Gottes, hielten sich fern. Sie waren zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt. Ihnen war auferlegt: _Macht euch die Erde untertan. Seid fruchtbar und mehret euch._ Ansonsten hatten sie keine klar umrissenen Instruktionen. Beide untersuchten kurz ihr Umfeld und dann ausführlich sich gegenseitig. Offenbar eine vergnügliche Angelegenheit, wie er aus ihrem Lachen und fröhlichen Miteinander schloss. Sie hingen nahezu pausenlos an den Lippen des anderen, wortwörtlich.

[ ](https://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/621027511336419328/baum-der-erkenntnis-mit-verbotsschild-aus-kapitelhttps://infinitomulticolori.tumblr.com/post/621027511336419328/baum-der-erkenntnis-mit-verbotsschild-aus-kapitel)

Auch wenn zwischen Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang unterschiedliches Licht schien oder Blätter und Blüten abhängig vom Wind wedelten. Alles folgte der gleichen Routine. Man hätte die Uhr[2] danach stellen können. Im ereignislosen Einerlei flaute seine Aufmerksamkeit ab. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den Lippenspielen der beiden Menschen. Ihr exotischer Umgang gab ihm Rätsel auf. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, was sie spürten. Während er ergötzlichen Tagträumen frönte, passierte es. Beim nächsten Rundgang hatten sich die 25 Äpfel auf 24 reduziert. Einer mehr oder weniger – kein großes Ding. Von wegen! Mit enormen Getöse jagte Gott die beiden Sünder aus dem Paradies. Aziraphale drückte kurzentschlossen Adam zum Abschied sein Flammenschwert in die Hand. „Bitte sehr. Dankt mir nicht und lasst die Sonne außerhalb untergehen.“

Sorgenvoll kehrte er auf seinen Aussichtsposten auf der Mauer am Osttor zurück. Er starrte in die karge endlose Wüste rund um Eden. Wie es wohl mit den beiden Ausgestoßenen weitergeht? Würde man ihn vom Außendienst abberufen, nachdem es nichts mehr zu bewachen gab? Hier unten erlebte er ungewohnte Freiräume. War er überhaupt gewillt zurückzukehren? Welche Erkenntnisse nahm er für sich mit? Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte jene riesige Schlange neben ihm auf und verwandelte sich in einen Dämon. Einen ausgesprochen schönen. Verstohlen schweifte er über die schlanke Figur. Das ebenmäßige Gesicht war von langen ~~engelsgleichen~~ , mahagonifarbenen Locken umrahmt. Am meisten faszinierten ihn die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie funkelten galant und sprühten vor verwegenem Übermut. Mit Aziraphales menschlicher Hülle passierte Erstaunliches. Sein Puls beschleunigte. Ihm fröstelte. Kribbelnde Gänsehaut überzog ihn. Zugleich breiteten sich Hitzewellen aus. Es keimte ein heftiges Verlangen den höllischen Schnuckel an sich zu drücken, ihre Lippen zusammenzupressen, die ganze verworfene neue Welt zu herzen. Der teuflische Beau kiekte ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Bitte, was war das?“ „Nun, das ging gründlich den Bach runter.“, wiederholte der Dämon, der sich Crawly nannte. „Ja, so ziemlich.“ Die milde Stimme zerstreute seine Vorbehalte. „Mir verschließt sich, was so schlimm dran sein soll, den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse zu kennen.“, kommentierte jener das jüngste Geschehen. „Es muss schlecht sein, wenn du dich einmischst. Das ist alles Teil des großen Plans. Es ist unerfindlich.“ gab Aziraphale skeptisch zurück. „Och, sie sagten zu mir, geh hoch und sorg für ein paar Probleme.“, spielte Crawly seine Rolle herunter. „Offensichtlich. Du bist ein Dämon. Das ist dein Job.“, konterte der Engel trocken. „Hattest du nicht ein flammendes Schwert?“, quetschte ihn die Exschlange unverdrossen aus. Ertappt senkte er seine Lider. „Ja, doch es flammte lichterloh.“, setzte Crawly hinterher. „Ich hab’s weggegeben.“, gestand Aziraphale. Schamesröte kroch über seine Wangen. Die goldenen Schlangenaugen des Dämons glühten platterdings hingerissen. Entzückt schenkte er ihm ein beifälliges Grinsen. „Schon komisch, sollten wir beide versagt haben. Wenn ich mit dem Apfeljob richtig lag und du das Falsche mit dem Schwert angestellt hast.“, spekulierte er nur leicht spöttelnd. „Nein, das wäre überhaupt nicht komisch.“, wehrte Aziraphale zaudernd ab.

Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb, erinnerte sich Aziraphale lächelnd an den ersten Schlagabtausch. Okay, die beiden einzigen übernatürlichen Geschöpfe vor Ort bewegten sich auf wettbewerbsfreiem Terrain. Keine weiteren Abgesandten von Himmel oder Hölle um sie herum, mit denen sie sich hätten messen müssen. Crawly/Crowley hielt jedem Vergleich stand. Damals wie heute. Dieser Dämon ragte sehr einmalig und sehr einsam aus der gesamten Teufelsbrut und seinen Artgenossen in den neun Engelschöre hervor. Die allerersten Regentropfen platschten auf die junge Erde. Aziraphale hob schirmend seinen linken Flügel über Crawly. Der schlüpfte Schutz suchend eng an ihn ran. Dessen zutrauliche Sanftmut träufelte tröstenden Balsam in seine von schlechtem Gewissen geplagte Seele. So gewann der Dämon beiläufig die Zuneigung des braven Engels, der sich fortan nach seiner Anerkennung sehnte und danach strebte ihm möglichst oft nahe zu sein. Das Band war geknüpft und seither niemals abgerissen.

Die Angst vor später Strafe verfolgte ihn von da an. Gott kam nur einmal persönlich darauf zurück. Er blieb auf dem blauen Planten stationiert und erhielt neue Aufträge. Je länger er auf Erden weilte, umso zurückgenommener verhielt er sich. Er grauste sich vor den Folgen, würde man ihm oder Crowley wegen Verbrüderung mit dem Erbfeind auf die Spur kommen. Sein Geist entspann die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien. Die Aussicht _Entkörperlicht bis zur völligen Auslöschung_ zu enden, veranlasste ihn maximale Unauffälligkeit zu praktizieren[3]. Sie war zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden. Trotzdem flogen sie auf. Ein Stoßtrupp böser Engel holte kurz vor dem heraufziehenden Weltuntergang zu üblen Schlägen gegen ihn aus. Uriels hämisches „Denk bloß nicht, dass dir dein Partner mit der dunklen Brille, in der Hölle eine Sonderbehandlung zukommen lässt.“, hallte in seinem Gedächtnis nach. Es schüttelte ihn innerlich bei der Erinnerung. Am Ende bewahrheiteten sich seine Ahnungen. Himmel und Hölle unterstützten sich gegenseitig darin, ihn im Höllenfeuer zu verschmoren und Crowley in Weihwasser aufzulösen. Dank Agnes Spinners Weissagung „Wählt eure Gesichter weise“, hielten sie ihre Scharfrichter zum Narren und entkamen unbeschadet.

„Wenn da nicht der standhafteste Buchhändler diesseits des Ärmelkanals sitzt.“, riss ihn ein munterer Bariton aus seiner Rückschau. Aufgeschreckt stierte Aziraphale desorientiert in das Antlitz des aufdringlichen Kaufinteressenten vom Nachmittag. Er schüttelte sich ein wenig und überflog den Raum. Im Eingang meinte er, den vertrauten Schatten von Crowley auszumachen. „A.Z., ich darf Sie doch A.Z. nennen? A.Z.. Sie haben mich schwer beeindruckt! Wie gern würde ich Ihr Herz erweichen. Geben Sie sich einen Ruck und mir eine zweite Chance. Sie werden es nicht bereuen. Versprochen!“

[1] Seine Lesart lautete: Ein Engel kennt keinen Stolz, sondern achtet sorgfältig auf seine Ausstattung.

[2] So es schon Uhren gegeben hätte.

[3] Manchmal weicht das Eigenbild spektakulär vom Fremdbild ab.


End file.
